Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an inside door handle assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly, an inside door handle assembly for a vehicle, which couples an inside handle assembly to a door module of a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a door of a vehicle has a door handle which is controlled by a user's hand to open the door.
The door includes an outside door handle and an inside door handle. The outside door handle enables a user to open the door from outside such that the user can get in the vehicle, and the inside door handle enables a user to open the door from inside such that the user can get off the vehicle.
Referring to FIG. 1, a lever 1 of the inside door handle is rotatably hinge-coupled to a handle bracket 4 and exposed to the inside through a handle housing 2 such that a user can control the lever 1 in the vehicle (refer to Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2010-0064574).
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the handle bracket 4, to which the lever 1 of the inside door handle is coupled, must be reliably assembled, because the handle bracket 4 is a part of the door. For this structure, the handle bracket 4 is screw-coupled at a minimum of 3 to 5 positions.
When the screw coupling method is used, the robustness is improved, but the assembling efficiency is degraded. Furthermore, the screw coupling method goes against the recent trend that the use of screws is minimized to modularize parts forming a door.